


sweetheart sleepy boy (and his dad)

by salinesoot



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinesoot/pseuds/salinesoot
Summary: you meet wilbur’s ... unconventional family :]tumblr : salinesoot <3
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	sweetheart sleepy boy (and his dad)

* * *

“ **hello, i’m phil** \- wilbur’s dad” a sweet looking man with auburn hair and brown eyes smiled at you, extending his hand for a friendly handshake. wilbur looked to you from his position at your side, smiling gently. “it’s nice to meet you phil, i’m-” you begin, 

“oh trust me, i know who you are. i’ve been waiting to meet his partner for months considering you’re all my son talks about” phil laughs, taking your hand in his and shaking it fondly. you raise an eyebrow, looking to your tall boyfriend who loomed at your side - “oh really?” laughing gently, you let go of phil’s hand in time to catch wilbur’s red tinted face. 

“thanks a lot, _phil_ ” he sulks, embarrassed. 

“son, you’re red!” the chuckling father calls back as wilbur drags you up his family home’s stairs.

“fuck off phil!”

(｡╯ᴗ╰)〜♡

wilbur had promised you could meet his family last month, but kept pushing it back due to.. unforeseen circumstances. whether it was tommy getting into a new war or his dad and technoblade causing tension in the smp - it seemed it was fated you’d never meet the bundle of misfits. 

“well that was disastrous,” wilbur sighed, pulling you into his room.you giggled gently, flicking your boyfriend on the nose - “your dad seems like a really nice guy, when can i meet your little brother?” you wondered, sitting down on the edge of wilburs bed. wilbur sauntered towards you, caging you with both of his arms as you both lay down - his hair tickling your nose as he leant in. 

“screw tommy, you’ll meet him later. for now, why don’t we waste some time?” 

“wil, your dads downstairs,” you laughed, tracing patterns on his cheek. wilbur hummed, nose dipping down and tongue nipping at your jawline, “... i guess _you’ll_ just have to be quiet then, lovely” 

“hey dickhead dad says dinners- **WHAT THE FUCK?** ” you and wilbur both jumped up as the sound of his brother shouting filled the room. tommy fake gagged, pretending to vomit everywhere. “that was fucking gross-!!” he pretended to claw his eyes out much to the disapproval of his elder brother. “tommy, get the fuck out of my room,” wilbur facepalmed, oblivious to your burning red face. what a first impression.

“i thought i was supposed to be meeting your partner. i didn’t want to watch your face meeting theres!” tommy’s blond hair stuck out at angles and his blue eyes held a playful immaturity. 

“ **tommy**.” the younger brother stopped his childish theatrics as a firm hand was placed on his shoulder, all the colour seemed to leave his face as he turned his neck to the side to catch a glimpse at who was there. 

you held your breath, it was technoblade. the legends seemed to be true, he was terrifying - long pink hair fell in cascades around his mask, crown catching the light in the room and sending reflections of crimson rubies and black zirconias onto the walls. “leave these two alone.” he ordered, voice commanding and royal. “we’ll see you two at dinner.” technoblade nodded briefly, eyes meeting yours for a second - your breath hitched in your throat. gripping tommy’s shoulder, he forcibly turned the teen around and walked out of the room with him.

“that was fucking terrifying, wil.” you let out a breath, flopping back onto the bed. “stupid child,” wilbur chuckled. he lay down next to you, tracing shapes onto your arm.

(｡╯ᴗ╰)〜♡

“ **BOYS! DINNER!”** phil called up, listening as a one man stampede came rocketing down the stairs - “i’m here! i’m here” tommy screeched as he tripped into his chair. you chuckled fondly at the overexcited teen, wishing you had a bit more of his energy- you and wilbur wandered into your seats at the round dinner table. technoblade nodded at you, you shivered.

“so, how did you and wilbur meet?” phil asked, shooting a fatherly smile your way. “ah well,” you rubbed the back of your neck, “it’s a bit of an unconventional story but...”

**FIVE MONTHS AGO.**

you sat in the bee house, watching as the small lil’ buzzy creatures went about their merry way above you, nurturing the nature that flourished around them. a guitar was nestled in your hands, nails strumming a joyful song

“nice tunes,” a voice startled you, making you play a sour note - “how the hell did you get in here? i locked the doors,” you asked him, looking at the man who flopped himself next to you so nonchalantly. “i’m wilbur, wilbur soot.” he flashed you a sharp smile, holding his hand out for your consideration. you shook it tentatively, the name ringing a bell. “the traitor, right?” you gleamed up at him, catching the twitch in his eye. “why, you gonna tell?” he challenged, nose nearly bumping yours.

“don’t get ahead of yourself,” you moved back, ruffling the messy fringe he donned, “the last thing i want is to get on schlatt’s good side. or bad side - or.... side”

“ah, a fellow traitor, if not in actions then in thoughts.” wilbur teased.

“alright socrates” you rolled your eyes, making the man drop his cheeky grin. “i’m gonna dip but...”

you watched his face fall,

“.. i’ll be here tomorrow, same time, if you wanna come along. bring a guitar with you.” you nodded briefly, cheeks dusted red. he stood, saluting you with a bold wink. “see you there, lovely”

(｡╯ᴗ╰)〜♡

tommy pretended to vomit, earning a smack around the head from techno. “that was a lovely story,” phil smiled softly - you clutched wilbur’s hand. “don’t you think so, techno?”

techno nodded albeit less suspicious than before, “as long as you’re not plannin’ on any mass governmental bonnie an’ clyde coup, ill approve of this”

wilbur’s feathers were rustled. “thanks for the approval but didn’t fucking ask-”

“ _thank_ you wilbur!” you interrupted him, cheeks ablaze - “and thank you very much, technoblade” you put on your best smile, kicking your boyfriend’s foot under the table.

tommy and phil laughed, even techno huffed a little bit. as you all finished up dinner, you decided you liked having a family - even if it’s an amalgamation of a sleepy boy, his puppylike brother, his sweet dad and their murderous uncle.


End file.
